Amistad
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [SasuxNaru] Recordando toda mi vida en apenas unos minutos. No, es imposible, el amor a primera vista conmigo no funciona... ¿verdad? [Shonen ai]


**Titulo**: Amistad.

**Pareja:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y nadie me paga para escribir esto (bueno fuera xD)

**Síntesis:** Recordando toda mi vida en apenas unos minutos. No, es imposible, el amor a primera vista conmigo no funciona... ¿verdad[Shonen ai

Esa, quizá fuera la primera vez que te vi, en aquel puente donde dejaba caer mis piecitos que en aquel entonces eran bastante pequeños, apenas éramos unos niños de escasos siete años, pero ya habíamos probado la amargura que la vida puede ofrecer, aquel sabor tan desagradable que se llama Soledad.

Recuerdo que tus ojitos azules, tan grandes, tan preciosos eran esos mismos que me llenaban de rabia, de ira mal contenida y no entendía realmente muy bien el por qué, pero con el paso de los años en la academia, me di cuenta de que era envidia, por que tu podías sonreír de forma tan descarada frente a la vida, las burlas, los comentarios y los insultos.

¡Como detestaba eso de ti!

Te odiaba, debo admitirlo, te odiaba con todos tus defectos, que en ese momento te encontraba muchos, debo admitir que no podía dejar de verte un defecto nuevo cada que nos encontrábamos y cada día te detestaba más, pero a la vez sentía como un estilo de tranquilidad dentro de mi pecho, como se inundaba de paz al saber que no era el único de toda esta mugrosa aldea que conocía el sabor amargo de la soledad y de la traición.

Conforme fuimos creciendo definitivamente cada uno de esos sentimientos tan contradictorios pero bien definidos, se incrementaron al grado de confundirme por que en realidad ya no sabía si te admiraba por el simple hecho de que siempre sonreías y tomabas todo de forma ansiosa, casi escandalosa... me corrijo, eres un escandaloso de lo peor.

Eres un dobe sin remedio.

Recuerdo también cuando nos hicieron formar un equipo de principiantes ninjas para cumplir misiones de un rango bastante fácil a lo que yo hubiese preferido, aquel día fue cuando todo cambio con respecto a lo pensaba, aquel accidente, aquel empujón que el Nara te diera hacia mi, el choque de nuestros labios, esa unión casi efímera entre nosotros hizo que algo dentro de mi se encendiera, un par de cosas se hicieran más notorias.

La primera que hice fue poner una gran muralla de hielo entre nosotros cada que nos acercábamos, siempre burlándome de ti, siempre haciéndote rabiar, y ahí es donde entra la segunda "etapa" como yo la llamo, adoraba ver aquellos ojos llenos de rabia contenida, ganas de golpearme y quizá hasta despertar sentimientos asesinos hacia mi.

Posiblemente en ese aspecto me parezco tanto a Itachi...

Pero de alguna manera que no entendí en aquel momento, algo fuerte nos unía, un lazo que yo mismo deje y hasta ayudé a que se formara, se fortaleciera al grado de ser prácticamente indestructible, un lazo que se alimentaba de nuestras discusiones, de las malas miradas, de los planes efectuados entre ambos... comenzamos a entendernos sin siquiera mirar al otro, simplemente un gruñido de tu parte, una exhalación de la mía, y las cosas quedaban completamente entendidas.

Un ataque unido, una combinación perfecta respaldada por uno de los mejores ninjas de la Aldea, protegiendo a la que era importante para ti, haciendo de alguna manera ese lazo cada vez más y más grueso y resistente, cada vez apegándonos más, quizá hasta el ser necesarios el uno para el otro, el tener que vernos, discutir por cualquier cosa, el decirte por los motes que te había apodado, era como algo tan cotidiano que se me hacía difícil creer que mi vida volvía a cobrar vida y color junto a ti.

Pero tenía que aparecer Itachi y romper todos los esquemas con tan solo una mirada suya, unas palabras que me calaron en el alma y ese grueso hilo que nos unía sufrió una gran avería, pero aún así era sumamente difícil, casi imposible romperlo.

¿Sabes acaso lo que sentí en aquel momento cuando supe que mi mayor enemigo estaba en busca de mi mejor amigo y a mi me dejaba en segundo plano?.

Seguramente no lo entenderías, y quizá sea mejor que no lo entendieras nunca pero lo que sentí en ese preciso instante fue frustración, dolor, olvido. Siempre te miraban como el escandaloso dobe, o debería decir que era yo el que te veía de esa manera y fue cuando por fin me di cuenta que me habías superado con creces.

Si he de admitir que ya lo sabía, que me habías sobrepasado en poder y habilidades en la batalla contra Gaara, pero aún así no quería aceptar que me quedaría relegado detrás de ti, viéndote la espalda como tu alguna vez viste la mía tan inalcanzable.

Entonces fue que me carcomió la ira, la envidia y las ganas de superarte, ser mejor que tu y destrozarte, que siempre te quedaras detrás de mi y que yo siempre te tenía que proteger, y aunque nunca lo admití abiertamente, era mi real deseo, quería que dependieras conciente e inconscientemente de mi.

Por fin la oportunidad de poder llegó a mi en forma de un sello de tres aspas, un sello maldito que me dejaría marcado para toda mi vida, un destino que tenía que seguir, un destino del cual tenía que prescindir de ti.

Dolía, claro y por supuesto que dolía, pero dolía mucho más el sentirme oprimido debajo de tu gran y, al parecer, inagotable poder, y sobre todo, me dolía más que mi propio hermano me haya dejado en segundo plano por ti, por tu poder, por tu simple presencia y no lo soporté un segundo más, el odio, la sed de venganza, las ansias de poder me hicieron perder la razón, ganaron peso y tomaron el poder.

Me fui de la aldea esa misma noche que lo comprendí, con una opresión en el pecho pero me fui por que era más importante que Itachi muriera antes de que te pusiera un dedo encima. Vaya forma de esconder lo que de verdad deseaba, ¿no es así?... quería protegerte y por eso me marche olvidándome de todo, jurándome que no volvería a esa aldea hasta haber consumado mi venganza. Lo que con conté, fue con tu maldita terquedad.

No estuve muy conciente de las cosas, tampoco supe exactamente lo que pasó pero cuando desperté de aquel letargo que los subordinados de aquella serpiente me dieron, sentía un poder descomunal corriendo por mi cuerpo y por fin supe que era esto lo que buscaba, que era esto lo que pretendía y escapé una vez más frente a tus narices.

¿Para que me seguirías si no me necesitas?...

¿Para que me persigues si tienes el poder suficiente como para proteger a toda la aldea?...

Pero a contradicción de mis predicciones y mis preguntas, me seguiste, me perseguiste hasta alcanzarme, me di cuenta que me faltaba todavía mucho para lograr entenderte del todo, aunque por tu expresión, tu reacción ante mis medias falsas palabras, me di cuenta que tu tampoco me comprendes del todo. Me hizo sentir entre culpable y tranquilo de que no sabías mi verdadero objetivo.

Peleamos, peleamos como nunca habíamos peleado, era una batalla a muerte y lo sabíamos y aún así en todo el combate me recordabas que confiabas y creías en mi, que regresara a Konoha junto a ti...

¿Acaso no vez en mis ojos el deseo de volver?... Pero primero tengo que acabar con ese asunto pendiente con Itachi, aclarar algunas cosas y volveré, prometo volver.

Te dejé tirado en medio de la lluvia y aunque estuvimos a unos centímetros de cerca, estuve tentado por primera vez a probar tus labios como aquella ocasión, solamente que esta vez yo te robaría un beso inconsciente pero me prometí que no te tocaría hasta no haber logrado mi verdadero objetivo.

Años... pasaron años sin que nos volviéramos a ver. Dos años y medio de extenuante entrenamiento junto a este asqueroso ser que cada día odiaba más, y cada día crecía a mi alrededor esa misma capa que alguna vez cree para protegerme de ti, que tu mismo derrumbaste debo señalar.

Pero esta vez totalmente me sellé dentro de mi mismo y me aparté de los sentimientos dejándolos de lado un momento, me perdí entre los laberintos de la oscuridad y comencé a hacerme fuerte, demasiado fuerte al grado que pensé que podría competir contra ti y vencerte.

Aquel lazo que nos une siguió intacto, a pesar de la lejanía, a pesar de mi muro de hielo, a pesar de mis instintos asesinos activados al cien por ciento, definitivamente que eres alguien especial, eres un endemoniado tonto que aún sigo llevando en mi corazón marchito, cubierto de oscuridad con sed de vengaza, pero eres una luz, sabes?, la única luz que puedo ver dentro de mi propio ser, sin perder mi parte humana, sin perder mi propio sentido en un mar de sangre.

Cuando volví a la aldea, aquel lazo se volvió indestructible con el paso de días. Fue sorprendente el como después de mi llegada, tu fuiste el que se me pegaba cual lapa caminando por la aldea, ignorando miradas mal disimuladas con odio, rencor y descontento por todas partes. Lo que mas me molestó de ver todo aquello, era que después de tantos años, seguían odiándote algunas personas.

Idiotas.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que regresé a Konoha?

Quizá dos años aproximadamente, uno de total encierro en la cárcel de máxima seguridad donde a diario me ibas a visitar, y si salías de misión, me avisabas de tu probable ausencia y que intentarías volver pronto. Eres un idiota ¿sabes?... solo sabes dar luz, esperanza a alguien que no lo vale.

Cuando por fin pude salir, nuestros lazos se hicieran más y más anchos, después de hacerme aquella prueba de voluntad, destreza y lealtad a la aldea, me convertí en ANBU, descubriendo quizá con desagrado que tu ya lo eras.

¡¡¿Eras un ANBU Y jamás me lo dijiste?!!

¡¡¿Sabes acaso el número de misiones peligrosas que los ANBU tienen?!!

Eres más dobe de lo que imaginé.

Cuatro misiones de alto riesgo donde casi dos escuadrones de ANBU perdieron la vida al grado de tener que ir a mandarnos a llamar y acabar el trabajo y de regreso, tu idea de celebrar el regreso se hizo costumbre.

¿Cuántas horas estuvimos encerrados en mi casa tomando sake como desquiciados?

No llevé el conteo de las horas, solamente me di cuenta que eres tan importante para mi, que eres la persona que definitivamente podría depender fuese cual fuere la situación y aún sabiendo tu secreto, creo que te aprecio más.

Entre risas que me sacabas por tus tonteras, sumándole el alcohol que ya corría por mis venas, los años que ya nos conocíamos, ¿qué podría pasar?.

Creo que el alcohol y el color de tus ojos es una mala combinación para mi, hizo estragos el simple hecho de verte a los ojos.

Recuerdo que seguía lúdico de alguna manera y me acerqué a ti, lentamente, intentando tantear el terreno y me mirabas tan atento que no sabía con certeza que era lo que pensabas.

Irónico. Llevamos años de conocernos y ¿Sigo son poder saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza rubia?.

Cuando mi mano se posó sobre tu pierna te tensaste pero no dejaste de mirarme a los ojos, me acerqué un poco más, solo un poco más y mi respiración estaba en tu cuello, mi nariz rozaba tu piel tostada y suspiraste, creí que me alejarías y pondría de pretexto que estaba jugando pero te relajaste y cerraste los ojos.

Cuando levanté mi mirada cerca de tu rostro, entreabriste los ojos y sentí como tu mano se posó sobre mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente, llevé mi mano libre también sobre aquellas marcas graciosamente marcadas en tus mejillas y me acerqué más.

La distancia se acabó en un momento dado y sentí como el calor de tu cuerpo se repegaba al mío, como te aferrabas a mi nuca, como me atraías hacia ti y me perdí.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de eso?... No lo recuerdo claramente, no con este dolor de cabeza que me está taladrando las sienes después de haber recobrado el conocimiento. He abierto los ojos y te he encontrado a mi lado, en mi cama, te estoy abrazando de la cintura y siento tu desnudez. Estas totalmente sumido en el mundo de los sueños todavía y te acurrucas contra mi.

Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios, acabas de susurrar... o mejor dicho balbucear mi nombre entre sueños. ¿qué estarás soñando, usuratonkachi?

Suspiró profundamente y de inmediato me arrepiento, te estas revolviendo en mis brazos y me quedo atento a tus movimientos y reacciones, quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado, o mejor dicho que es lo que pasará.

Cuando entreabres los ojos de forma perezosa y giraste por todas partes.

-¿Dónde estoy...? –con voz somnolienta

-En mi casa... –respondó mirando hacia el techo, observándote de soslayo, te giraste a mi y te me quedaste viendo de alguna forma extrañado... de pronto te pusiste totalmente rojo

-¿Qu-qué pasó? –preguntaste completamente asustado y yo me asusté contigo.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –miedo, si, estaba aterrado, ¿demostrarlo?... ¿cuándo he demostrado algo?

-Pu-pues... –al parecer notas tu desnudez y la mía por que te sonrojas de nuevo y te me quedas mirando a la cara, yo te sonrío de lado y me pongo de costado para poder ver tu rostro, tus orbes azulinas.

-¿Arrepentido...? –creo que se me escapó con algo de arrogancia.

-¿Tú? – tu frente se ha arrugado, aquí viene nuestra primera pelea pero...

-No tengo de que arrepentirme... –digo al fin de cuentas para acomodarme bocabajo aún dejando mi rostro mirando hacia ti, al parecer no esperabas lo que te acabo de decir.

-Yo... Sasuke... –adoro como suena mi nombre con tu voz, aún cuando me gritas miles de cosas, sonrío- ... tampoco me arrepiento... –siento como te recargas en mi hombro y me besas la piel cerca de mi cuello. Vuelvo a sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Quién en su sano jucio se arrepentiría de estar conmigo? –me miraste con reproche

-Eres un engreído... Sasuke-baka-

-Eres adorable- no me escuchaste.

-Egocéntrico, creído, idiota, ¡¡Sasuke-baka!! –gritaste al final más el grito se apagó como empezó, por que te planté un beso en los labios, notando como te sonrojabas.

-Deja de gritar, harás que mi cabeza explote... –dije antes de enterrar mi cara en mi almohada que misteriosamente ya tiene impregnado tu aroma.

-Eres malo para las borracheras Sasuke –gruñí por lo bajo pero debo admitir que era verdad.

Cerré los ojos y al instante sentí como el sueño intentaba volver a llevarme con él aparte de que tus manos estaban masajeando mis sienes y dulcemente me pediste que me girara, tus manos acariciaron mi rostro, mi cuello y mi pecho... te acurrucaste contra mi.

-Prometo no volverte hacer tomar tanto –susurraste suavecito contra mis labios. –pero era la única forma de tentarte... –dijiste picarón.

-¿Todo lo tenías planeado, eh?- pregunté de forma algo amenazadora, después te atraje a mi. –Ya me las pagarás... usurantokachi. –sonreíste y te acomodaste en mi pecho otra vez.

-Descansa Sasuke... –me susurraste y me diste un beso en el pecho pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que tenía que decirte algo.

-Naruto... –

-Hum? –apenas respondiste sin moverte, haciendo figuras sin pies ni cabeza en mi pecho-

-Te... quiero... –susurré antes de relajarme nuevamente. Te levantaste.

-Sasuke... –sonreíste- comienzas a dejar el Uchiha que adoro, sabes? Demasiado dulce pero... me gusta –dijiste con una sonrisa y yo te miré con cara de pocos amigos, después de pellizqué la espalda en venganza, bufaste y te acomodaste en mi pecho una vez más.

Comienzo a recordar una vez más aquella vez que te vi por primera vez. Sabía perfectamente que Itachi era así como un amor incestuoso al que jamás alcanzaría pero...

No, es imposible, el amor a primera vista conmigo no funciona... ¿verdad?


End file.
